Scrapper (Transformers)
Scrapper is a recurring major villain in the Transformers franchise. He is a member and leader of the villainous Decepticon group known as the Constructicons who formed the right foot of Devastator. His alt mode is a front-end loader. Official Toy Biography "A wizard designing fortresses and energy plants, but modest. Showshis true malevolent genius by incorporating defeated Autobots into his buildings' structures. Shovel can slice through 12 in. thick carbon-steel, lift 30 tons. As right leg and part of torso, combines with fellow Constructicons to form giant robot "Devastator"." Generations 1 In the original Transformers series, Scrapper is the leader of the Constructicons. In the original series, he transforms into a front-end loader and forms the right foot of Devastator. Scrapper is the engineer of the group who enjoys the praises he received. Animated series Alongside with his teammates, Scrapper is originally a neutral Autobot and friend of Omega Supreme as he is the brains behind the creation of the beautiful Cybertron city Crystal City, with Omega Supreme as its guardian. Megatron however, wanted his engineering skills for the Decepticon cause, confronted him and reprogrammed him and his teammates as Decepticons with the use of the Robo-Smasher. The brainwashed Scrapper then ordered Omega Supreme on a fool's errand so the Constructicons could easily destroy their own precious creation: Crystal City. Omega Supreme was shocked by this that he pursued most of the Constructicons and revert them back the way they originally used to be. Unfortunately, the reprogramming can never be undone and worse, Megatron upgraded Scrapper and his teammates a new ability to merge into Devastator. As Devastator, he tried to reprogram Omega Supreme to the Decepticon cause with the Robo-Smasher. He wrestled him into the ground to give the Robo-Smasher an opportunity to latch on Omega's head. Omega in turn manages to fend off his attackers, but his encounter with the Robo-Smasher left him bearing a grudge on the Constructicons and turning him into an emotionless robot. Scrapper, alongside with his teammates first debuted in G1'a first season's finale episode "Heavy Metal War" where they robbed a construction site of its materials. They returned into the Decepticon headquarters where Scrapper announced a rollcall of the Constructicons. He then designed a machine to transfer all of the Decepticons' offensive powers into their leader. While Megatron battled Optimus Prime, Scrapper and his teammates sneaked into the Ark to destroy Teletraan-1. Unfortunately, the Dinobots where guarding it and soon engaged in a fight with them by merging into Devastator, exposing the Decepticon's plan. Hound manages to distract Devastator with the hologram of "Halonix Maximus" and Optimus shoots Devastator in the chest, causing him to disingage. Scrapper, his teammates and the rest of the Decepticons soon fell into a river of lava after their defeat. Scrapper and his teammates however, manages to survive the fall, reappearing as one of the recurring villains. He appeared in the episode "City of Steel" where he and Scavenger dug a huge sinkhole under the Empire State Building, causing it to sink. He and his teammates then dug a huge hole under Optimus Prime on Central Park while he is fighting the Decepticon forces above and manages to capture him and let Megatron disable him. After Megatron threatened the Autobots, Scrapper and the Constructicons re-erected Empire State Building as a Cybertronian fortress. Megatron then orders Scrapper and Hook to disassemble Optimus Prime, worrying he is up to something. He then orders Scrapper and his teammates into disposing Optimus' disassembled remains (with the exception of his head for a trophy) into anything they want. They turned the Autobot leader's right arm into their fortress' turret and the rest of the remains into a mechanical alligator. Scrapper is also in charge of turning most of New York's taxis into remote-controlled killer taxis. After the Autobots rebuild their leader, they confronted the Decepticons, easily beating their remote control taxis and the Seekers. Scrapper then ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator to stop Optimus from retrieving his right arm by climbing on the Decepticon fortress. Wheeljack saw this and claims it reminded him of King Kong so he used remote-controlled helicopters to attack him, causing Devastator to fall and disassemble. Scrapper appeared in the episode "Autobot Run", where he and his teammates constructed the Transfixatron, a device that disables a Transformer into staying in their vehicle mode. After testing it on a complaining Starscream, Megatron then decided to use the Transfixatron on the Autobots and leaving Scrapper and his team in creating a deadly car-crushing machine. After Megatron and the Decepticons captured the disabled Autobots, he presents the car-crushing machine and Megatron forces Optimus to watch his soldiers die one by one. Before the machine could start with Ironhide, the Autobots manages to escape thanks to reinforcements distracting them. Scrapper then ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator to capture the Autobots. Wheeljack and Cliffjumper then points the Transfixatron at him and fire the device at Devastator which causes him to disassemble and leaving Scrapper having a taste of his own medicine. Scrapper and his teammates then made a massive drill in the episode "The Core" under Megatron's orders. He merges with Devastator after Scavenger and Mixmaster are spotted by the Autobots. As Devastator, he manages to fend off the Autobots, with the exepticon of Mirage who manages to slip through, discovering their plans. The Autobots manages to escape thanks to Jazz distracting Devastator with Sunstreaker and Mirage tripping him. Scrapper continued on his patrol on the drilling site, unaware the Autobots have secretly planted dominator discs created by Chip Chase and Wheeljack at him. Once he merges with his teammates into Devastator, he was soon placed under Autobot control. He and his teammates aided the Autobots in rebuliding their damaged headquarters and destroying the massive drill. Megatron secretly knew about this so he planned into countering their control on the Constructicons upon their return. Chip and Wheeljack fought back by regaining control of Devastator over Megatron and their fight of control over him fries his logic circuits causing Devastator to go berserk and attacking both sides, even destroying the Space Bridge meant to transport the Decepticons back to Cybertron once the mission is done. After the conjoined cooperation of both sides, Scrapper and his team were brought back to their consciousness. Scrapper and his team decided to stop the massive drill they had created which has now gone out out of control by forming a farewell peeptalk with each other and merging into Devastator to stop the drill from reaching the core, which had been a success. In the episode "The Master Builders", Scrapper and his teammates heard a conversation with Grapple and Hoist about his solar power tower. They cornered the duo, claiming they have "left" the Decepticons and Scrapper offered a deal with Grapple in building the solar power tower. Megatron mistook him as a traitor thanks to a tape recording. Scrapper then states he is loyal to the Decepticon cause and explains he is manipulating the Autobot duo as he has found a usage for his tower. Megatron let Scrapper's team go with a present, satisfied with the explanation. Scrapper and his team returned with a truckload of energon as "proof" of their "defection". Grapple and Hoist agrees to work with him. Scrapper and his team then began stealing construction materials from the humans as ingredients for the tower. Scrapper helped them until the tower's completion where he and his teammates showed their true intentions. They merged into Devastator and imprisoned the two Autobots on their precious creation while presenting it to Megatron. They began collecting energy until the Autobots arrived. After they manages to defeat Devastator, Scrapper and the rest of his teammates retreated. Scrapper was viewed by the humans as a "hero" in the 2-part episode "Megatron's Master Plan", thanks to Megatron's deal with corrupt official Shawn Berger for exposing the Autobots as "evil planet conquerors". After Megatron reveals his true intentions while leaving Berger humiliated, Scrapper kept the human slaves in check until the return of the Autobots from their exile and drove him and the Decepticons away. Scrapper was tasked into guarding the Space Bridge delivering Cybertonium from Shockwave from intruders in the 2-part episode Desertion of the Dinobots. He tried to stop the Dinobots, who abandoned the Autobots, from getting through only to fail so he and his teammates formed Devastator, with the exemption of Scavenger who was caught offguard. As Devastator, he also failed to stop Spike and Carly from getting through. Scrapper and his teammates re-encountered Omega Supreme in the episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme". He was tasked into mining the energy-rich ore on an asteroid until Omega Supreme arrived. Scrapper taunted his old friend with insults before forming Devastator. Omega fought Devastator, causing the asteroid to crack, revealing to be an egg of an enormous alien beast which then attacked San Fransisco. He ignored it before being approach by Optimus who reminded him of his past so Omega Supreme decided to deal with Scrapper and the Constructicons later. Scrapper was briefly seen in the episode "Make Tracks" slicing stolen cars and turning them into Decepticon drones. Scrapper and his teammates appeared in the episode "Triple Takeover", where they worked with Blitzwing after he and Astrotrain disposes Megatron. They build him a labrynth on his base of operations to trap the Autobots and turn their remains into his throne. Blitzwing refuses to fullfill the bargain he promised on Scrapper and ordered his teammates to build a bridge and jump off of it. Pissed, Scrapper ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator as a revenge and claim their end of the bargain. Even when Megatron returned, this did not calm Devastator as he continues to attack the Decepticons out of anger, forcing them to defeat him. After defeating the combiner, he is scolded and given a warning. In the episode "Starscream's Brigade", Scrapper and his teammates were among the Decepticon forces tasked into defeating Starscream's new minions: the Combaticons. Scrapper is no match for them as he is easily defeated. Even his teammates' combined form Devastator is no match for the Combaticons' combined form Bruticus. Devastator's defeat was soon avenged by Menasor, who ambushed him from the back. Scrapper made an appearance in "Transformers: The Movie" as one of the minor villains. He joined Megatron's Decepticon forces into attacking an Autobot ship, killing Ironhide, Prowl, Gears, Brawn and Ratchet in the process. He then joined an attack on Autobot City by merging into Devastator to breach the gates, only to be defeated by the Dinobots and ended up retreating on Astrotrain. With Megatron on a dying state, the Decepticons began to argue who should be the new leader. Starscream opportunistically suggested he should be the new Decepticon leader. Scrapper however opposes and suggested Devastator as the leader of the Decepticons and the rest of the Constructicons supported him by forming Devastator. Soundwave opposes and suggested he should be the new Decepticon leader, while supported by Rumble and Frenzy who then piledrives Devastator. Due to the heavy load, Astrotrain convinces the Decepticons to dump the casualties to lighten the load. Scrapper's teammate Bonecrusher suggested of a survival of the fittest so they could dump the weak and the Decepticons began fighting. After the fight, Scrapper and the Decepticons dumped Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Insecticons into space. Scrapper was also present in Starscream's coronation as the new Decepticon leader as he and the Constructicons serve as trumpeteers, only for their trumpets to be blasted by the latter due to impatience of becoming the new leader. He also witness the arrival of Galvatron, who then killed Starscream. He and the remaining Decepticons were tasked into hunting down the Matrix of Leadership. With the roles of the Constructicons diminishing into minor roles, Scrapper and his teammates are seen as minor antagonist in the rest of season 3. In the 5-part episode "5 Faces of Darkness", Scrapper and the rest of the Decepticons were exiled on the planet Chaar after the events of the movie. He and his teammates quickly rushed into Astrotrain to get the energon scraps he collected, only to be interrupted by Menasor. Scrapper immediately formed into Devastator to fend him off but due to Bonecrusher's exhaustion, they were easily pinned down. After making an alliance with the Quintessons, Scrapper and his teammates build Trypticon out of a populated human city. In the episode "Carnage in C-Minor", Scrapper and his teammates constructed a giant set of engines on a giant meteorite meant to destroy Metroplex. The plan was interrupted by the Autobots so he merged into Devastator, only to be flattened by a cunning Broadside. He tried to do this again on the planet Eurythma only to be blasted on a precise shot from Perceptor. Scrapper is among the few Decepticon forces who attacked the exiled Autobot planet Paradron, homeplanet of the Autobot Triple Changer Sandstorm, in the episode "Fight or Flee". Scrapper was last seen in the 3-part season finale of season 4 "The Rebirth" as one of the Decepticon forces who attacked Cybertron. Transformers Animated This incarnation of Scrapper is different from that of his G1 counterpart. In Transformers Animated, he is an Allspark mutation created by Bulkhead and is the brother of Mixmaster. He transforms into a futuristic excavator as opposed to transforming into a front-end loader, vaguely resembling Scavenger. He enjoys drinking oil and is fond of red sports cars. Prior to becoming a Decepticon, he is painted yellow and black before becoming green and purple. Animated series Transformers Film Series Gallery Scrapperg1.jpg|Scrapper in the original cartoon series Scrapper (1) - Alt.jpg Scrapper (1) - Robot.jpg Trivia *In an original draft of the original Transformers G1, Scrapper was supposed to be named "Gravedigger". He however undergoes this name in the Japanese version. Also, another minor Constructicon was also named "Gravedigger" and this Gravedigger is the brother of Bonecrusher. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Giant Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Inconclusive Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Genderless